falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranger
Ranger is located on the I-20 to DFW, the current The Oilfields, just about fourteen miles down the road from Eastland. There is little water here and few resources. History Pre-War Ranger was a small, unremarkable town. The War No bombs fell on Ranger, but radiation killed most of its residents. Post-War Descendants of survivors and scavengers took up residence in the Ranger Motel and used it as their base of operations for scavenging expeditions into the surrounding wasteland. When The Oilman and his group of Drillers reopened the Shale deposits outside the town of Abile, many of the town's residents moved to seek employment in the oilfields. Those few who remained made their town useful by offering to store oil for the various companies of Abile in the town's old bulk tanks sitting behind the town service station. From these Bulk tanks the oil companies were able to distribute the contents to the surrounding buyers and settlements, and as a result, attracted the attention of a raider-tribe known as the Wildcatters. The Wildcatters' point of obsession was the refined oil in the town's bulk tanks, but the money brought in by this enterprise was too much for the town to simply refuse the use of their town's facilities, thus they were forced to defend themselves from the onslaught of chem crazed tribal warriors. The town's thirteen residents formed a militia and armed themselves with whatever firearms were available. Throwing up barricades the town began to defend itself from the raider attacks, and in order to maintain with their supporters on the outside and to coordinate with the Drillers for security on oil shipments they fixed up the town's radio tower, allowing them to contact the outside for help in times of need. Culture The Tinkers of Ranger fix damaged radios, junk, and weapons for traders from Breck, Weatherford, Mineral Wells, and for brutal Comanche. There is great fear that the Tinkers will disband since many of the womenfolk and youngsters moved to Abile during the Frac Rush. The less their population, the less work they can do and the fewer visits they will get. But, they are on the road to Abile, so more would-be-Drillers have passed through in order to stock up on supplies from the town's general store and to get a brief respite from the harsh and inhospitable roads of post-war Texas. Economy The town's economy revolves around the bulk plants that sit out behind the service station, without the payments they get from the oil companies of Abile for storing their refined oil the town's economy would all but disappear. Beyond the bulk plants, the town runs a co-op/general store that caters to the town and to passerby that stop into Ranger to get out of the wastes and to replenish their supplies, with most of the store's produce and items being scavenged from the ruins of Ranger, grown by the populace or bartered for from the occasional caravan that passes through town every so often. Another faction that exists in town are the Tinkers, these men and women take the various radios and other electronics that are brought to them and fix them up to the best of their ability, making Ranger a crucial pit stop for anyone with electronics they want fixed up. Government The government of Ranger revolves around the town's elected Constable, a position currently filled by Papa Ranger, a 62-year-old ex-Driller. Outside of the Constable, the town doesn't have much in the way of government as all the town's citizens are obligated to help defend the town when the Wildcatters show up and to support the Constable when other troubles plague the town. Layout Ranger sits along one old dirt road, the town itself is surrounded by a junk wall and a gate blocks either entrances along the road. along the road inside the town are the homes of the town residents which range from everything from a lean-to, to a pre-war home. The town's service station dominates the center of town, it is here that the Tinkers work away the day fixing up radios and repairing weapons and other electronics, and behind the station sit the town's valuable bulk tanks. Also in the town is the general store, with its neon "Open" sign glowing all day and all night. Relations *Abile - Most of the Ranger's townsfolk left to work the oilfields and those who are left remain rather bitter about their friends and family abandoning them to the wretches of the waste. *Comanche Point - The chem crazed tribals and raiders of Comanche Point have proven to be a constant threat to Ranger, as Wildcatter war bands will often descend from the Comanche Point in order to strike at the walls of Ranger, however recently the town has made a concerted effort to try and deal with the raiders from Comanche Point in a more permanent manner by hiring mercenaries and even other bandits to try and clean the town out. *Carbon - Many of the broken down electronics that the Tinkers of Ranger repair come from the town of Carbon. Locations *Ranger General Store - The general store is a co-op/store that caters to the town and to travelers, the only difference is that townsfolk can buy on credit or pay with work rather than needing to provide currency, while travelers must pay for what they buy. In addition to selling provisions and produce the store also has a lunch counter where townsfolk and travelers alike can get a cold beer and something to eat, although it wouldn't be anything good. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Texas